Various systems (e.g., fire alarm systems and lighting systems) are typically employed to warn people of hazardous conditions that may occur in office buildings, hotels, apartment buildings, or other buildings. For example, fire alarm systems are employed in buildings to warn people of potential harm from a fire that may occur in these buildings. For example, lighting systems are generally employed in commercial and private buildings to illuminate paths of travel (e.g., hallways or corridors) in these buildings, thereby enabling people who move along these paths of travel to see hazardous conditions (e.g., broken glass or spilled liquid) that may be harmful if inadvertently encountered due to insufficient illumination along the path of travel.